


Speak Your Heart

by insane_falcon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insane_falcon/pseuds/insane_falcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur hit it off after a rocky start, but Arthur fails to communicate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: kissing, sex (mentioned)

“Prat,” he snarled up at the tall, blonde, drop-dead handsome bloke in front of him.

“Idiot,” the blonde retorted.

They glared at each other for another second, before they turned around and stormed the other way.

* * *

“Tell it to someone who cares!” Merlin called over his shoulder, his control slipping quickly away. His cheeks began to turn red and redder. He hated his reaction to Arthur’s presence, even if it provided his brain wonderful stimulation for a new song. Stimulation… Heat flooded to his cock, and he groaned. That was the problem.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he yelped in protest, but then Arthur- _Arthur_ \- was kissing him. It took a second for Merlin to process before he enthusiastically began to kiss back.

* * *

“I hate you!” Merlin snapped and grabbed the door handle. He wasn’t going to stay another moment with that insufferable prat-

“No, you don’t,” Arthur practically purred against his neck, slamming the just-opening door shut. Merlin’s knees turned to jelly, but he wasn’t going to let Arthur win. He swung his fist around at Arthur, who easily captured his hand, spun him around, and shagged him senseless against the door.

* * *

“I can’t keep doing this!” Merlin cried out, flinging his arms out. “I’m not just someone you can shag whenever or wherever you want!” He felt tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. “Do you even like me? Love me?”

Arthur’s eyes crinkling in confusion was all the answer that Merlin needed.

He swallowed, but his throat was dry. “Alright then. We’re done.”

Merlin turned and walked away, hoping, _praying_ that Arthur would chase after him. He never did, and Merlin cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

He sat down at his desk, fingers tapping at the keyboard. He had three more days to finish his book, just a couple more chapters to write. Except he had no inspiration. He had nothing.

Arthur shoved the papers off of disk and sent them flying all over the world. Two days since Merlin had broken up with him. Two days of Hell. Anger. Frustration. Confusion. How could Merlin doubt that Arthur loved him? He said it all the-

He sifted through his memories, from their first encounter to two days ago. Arthur had never said it. Showed it, in his own way. Felt it. But never said it.

No wonder Merlin was pissed.

Arthur grabbed his cell and dialed Morgana. “Don’t hang up,” he said quickly when she answered after his fifth try. “I can fix it.”

“You’d better,” she snapped.

* * *

Merlin sang _Aithusa_ , _Dragon’s Call_ , _Camelot_ , and several other of his more popular songs. Now it was time.

“Hello, New York!” he yelled at the crowd of people chanting “Warlock! Warlock!” at his concert. “I’ve got something special for you tonight! My newest single, which will be release in three days everywhere. Here it is, _The Once and Future King_!”

His final song about Arthur. Their break-up, his despair, his pain, but his thin hope that maybe it wasn’t the end.

“- _and I’ll always wait for you_ ,” Merlin finished. Absolute silence as the final note echoed throughout the stadium. And then his fans erupted into applause, cheers, and whistles. Five minutes later, as the clamor died down, Merlin started to say thanks, but nothing came out. His microphone wasn’t working. He glanced to his left, at Morgana, in confusion, but she only shrugged.

A throat cleared on his right. A very familiar throat clear.

It couldn’t be. Merlin’s heartbeat doubled.

He whirled around and found Arthur standing on the stage with a microphone.

Arthur half-smiled at Merlin, before he began to address the crowd. “I’m Arthur Pendragon.” There were a bunch of shouts as Merlin’s fans easily recognized one of their favorite authors. Merlin wondered what the hell Arthur was doing. “I don’t know if any of you knew this, but until recently, Merlin and I were… seeing each other.” Gasps, shouts, whistles, cheers. Merlin’s face heated, his temperature raised about twenty degrees. “And I say, until recently, because Merlin broke up with me. And it was all my fault.” Merlin, about to open his mouth and yell at Arthur, stopped, completely stunned. “He was mad, because I never said that I loved him.” The crowd was entirely silent. They could have heard a pin drop. Arthur turned towards Merlin and visibly swallowed. “Merlin, I’m saying it now. Ever since you ran into me-“ Merlin snorted and was surprised to find his microphone working again, but he didn’t say anything, curious to see how Arthur would finish. “-my life has been a complete mess. I’ve constantly thought about you, wanted to be beside you, wanted to know everything about you. Those two days without you were hell, Merlin, and I never want to go through that again.” Arthur paused and slowly, very deliberately dropped to one knee. “Merlin, I love you. I’ve loved you since before our first kiss. I love you with my whole heart, and soul, and body. You are everything to me, and if you say yes, I will spend the rest of our lives saying that and showing you that. And if you say no, I will do everything I can to change your mind. Merlin, I love you. Will you marry me?”

Merlin’s heart had stopped working somewhere at the beginning of Arthur’s speech.

“Say yes!” a fan shouted. This seemed to jolt the other fans out of their stupor. Merlin glanced at them, but his eyes quickly returned to Arthur’s whose eyes were completely focused on him. He could practically see the love and hope shining out of them.

Yes. He barely nodded. Arthur looked stunned now, as if he didn’t believe Merlin. Yes. Merlin nodded his more vigorously.

“Yes, yes, yes,” an entire litany of yes’s flew from his lips. Merlin dropped the microphone and ran to Arthur, who stood and caught him, swinging him around with a whoop of joy.

“I love you, Merlin,” Arthur whispered.

“I love you, too, you prat,” Merlin whispered.

All around them, clapping, cheers, whistles, and congratulations, but both of them were so focused on each other that neither noticed the noise.


End file.
